ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Zetton Zorren
Alien Zetton Zorren is a Zettonian who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Zorren was the latest of his kind to set his eye on Earth with plans of conquest. At first he decided to stay back and wait before attacking. After the defeat of the Pedans, Zorren decided that the time was right to strike. The Zettonian managed to recover some of the remains of the Pedans' King Joe robots after infiltrating the AKDF utilizing a human disguise. He then used these remains to create King Joe Black, which he sent to attack Earth, hoping the fear created by the Reionyx Hunter variant would make up for his own robot's patchwork construction. After the robot was defeated by Ultraman Legacy, Zorren made himself known, and revealed the final stage of his invasion plan, none other than Zetton, the Kaiju that had defeated the original Ultraman. The people of the city were stricken with terror at the mere sight of Zetton, as many had heard stories about this Kaiju and it's battle with Ultraman. Others were alive when it had happened. The AKDF weren't sure what to do. They knew that their weapons wouldn't work against Zetton. Soon Ultraman Legacy appeared to battle Zetton. He had heard the stories about this Kaiju. He knew Zetton could be his last opponent, but he tried to contain his fear. The battle began. Zetton was just as powerful as he was in 1966, however Legacy knew better than to use his Legacy Beam against the Kaiju. He would have to defeat Zetton by some other means. Zetton was relentless with his fireballs, teleportation, and other attacks. Most of Legacy's attacks were deflected. After the tough battle, Legacy managed to defeat Zetton by stabbing the monster through the chest with his Legacy Blade. After this occurred, the Zorren became shocked and enraged that his plan had failed. The alien swore his revenge against Legacy, and fled from Earth to plan said revenge. While in space, the Alien Zetton would align himself with Alien Bat, the Baltans, and a few other forces, providing information and resources should his potential costumes be willing to pay the right price. Despite his defeat, Zorren had made a name for himself, and through his clients, he hoped to achieve his revenge... Abilities and Weapons * Blaster. Alien Zetton carries a hand-held blaster that is about the same strength as the AKDF's weaponry. * Human disguise. Alien Zetton can disguise himself as a human to infiltrate human instillations. * Spaceship. Alien Zetton's spaceship can travel at very fast speeds. * Strength. Alien Zetton is shown to be much stronger than the average human, being able to kill a few AKDF scientists with ease using his bear hands. Trivia * This Alien Zetton's use of both a variation of King Joe and a typical Zetton are a reference to his Ultraman Max incarnation. * Zorren is one of very few aliens in the series not to be killed following the failure of their invasion attempt. * His name is a Batman reference. Can you guess what it is? * Image by Furnozilla. Category:Aliens Category:Fan Seijin Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Aliens Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains Category:Named Seijin